Just Cuz It's Ur Birthday
by gabriellepheonix
Summary: Kagetora decided to give Naoe a birthday gift that only he can give him. lemon yaoi. Kagx Naoe oneshot for the fans


_**Just Cuz It's Your Birthday**_

_**By Gabriellepheonix**_

_**disclaimer**__: I don't own Mirage of blaze or its characters._

_**Summary: **__Kagetora decided to give Naoe a birthday gift that only he can give him. lemon yaoi. Kagx Naoe_

_**setting:**__ a few months after the challenge that Kagetora gave Naoe in rebels of the rivers edge._

Kagetora used his key to Naoe's apartment that he had been given in case of emergency to enter. He knew that Naoe would not be home until an hour later and he quickly dropped his bag and began to make his preparations.

Over the last few months they had gotten closer. Maybe it was because of the challenge he had given him or because he knew that Naoe loved him, he wasn't really sure which.

So here he was fifty five minutes later, after a shower and lubricating his virginal portal, lying naked on Naoe's bed with a big red bow tied around his neck. It was Naoe's birthday today and he had decided to give Naoe himself for the rest of the evening and all night. He had decided to do this partly because he knew that it was Naoe's one everlasting wish and partly because he just couldn't resist the sexy monk anymore.

He wasn't worried about Haruie and Chiaki showing up because he had hinted to them about his plans for Naoe. The others had wholeheartedly agreed, much to his everlasting embarrassment. Haruie had given him the red bow and a bottle of red wine to show her approval and Chiaki had given him a large bottle of lubricant and a pair of handcuffs as well as whipped cream. They were just so happy that Kagetora was coming around that they hadn't been able to resist.

So here was laying patiently on Naoe's bed, naked except for the bow and waiting for the man himself to show up. He heard the door to the apartment open and smirked as he thought of the shock he was about to give Naoe.

Naoe walked into his bedroom tiredly and froze. His exhaustion instantly evaporated and he stared in shocked pleasure at what laid before him. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he put a hand to his noes to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god Naoe, you're even daydreaming about him now." said Naoe to himself, blinking rapidly to see if the wonderful fantasy would disappear.

Kagetora lay naked on the bed with his leg drawn up enticeingly, giving Naoe a full frontal few of his hard cock and tight ass. He had the big red bow around his neck and a pair of handcuffs dangling from his right hand. The wine was nearby chilling with two glasses. The whipped cream was also sitting next to it as well as the lubricant.

"Happy birthday Naoe," Kagetora purred seductively. "I decided to give you a special gift that only I can give you, just cuz its your birthday. I'm all yours until we wake up tomorrow morning."

He smiled at Naoe who just stood there in shock, desperately trying to stop the bleeding . Naoe didn't move, it was as if he was afraid that sudden movement would dispel the wonderful fantasy he was having.

"Poor guy must think I will disappear if he does." thought Kagetora. "Well I'll just have to solve that little problem."

He reached down and began stroking his arousal, putting on a show for Naoe and moaning with delight. He was secretly enjoying being watched as well.

"Well aren't you gonna unwrap me birthday boy?" he moaned out sexily.

Naoe finally snapped out of his trance- like state and began to strip. He ripped his clothes off and slipped until the bed, between Kagetora's spread legs.

"Kagetora-sama." he said softly.

He pulled the bow off the boy and kissed where it had been, laving the boy's neck, causing him to moan.

"Happy birthday my Naoe." said Kagetora as he reached up and kissed him. Then he got all aggressive and pushed Naoe down unto his back, shocking the older man. He straddled Naoe's hips and positioned himself above his cock.

"Lets make the first one quick Naoe! I've been sporting a hard-on for the last ten minutes and I'm aching." he said and with that, he slid his well oiled portal down unto the big cock under him.

"Aaaah," they both moaned from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kagetora allowed himself to stretch around the rod inside him for a minute, then he began to ride. Naoe was more excited than ever before, Kagetora had not only given himself to him for the night, he had lubbed his tight ass just right to take him. If this was another dream he definitely didn't want to wake up.

"Aaaah! Take me Naoe!" Kagetora moaned and begged as he rode him.

Naoe laughed , loving this new side of Kagetora, enjoying hearing him beg. He began to thrust up into the boy's tight virginal passage, meeting him thrust for thrust, slide for slide.

"Nnghnh! Yes more! Just like that Naoe!" Kagetora groaned, grinding his hips and slamming down unto the massive rod inside him. Naoe looked down at where they were joined, watching Kagetora take him and moving up and down unto his hard cock.

"Of fuck !" Naoe moaned at the sight.

He reached down and began jerking Kagetora's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Kami-sama yes! Touch me Naoe!" the boy begged as he continued to impale himself on the hard rod inside him. "Oh yes..oh..oh yes!" he moaned.

Naoe shifted a bit under him and thrust up, hitting his prostate and the boy's eyes flew open wide.

"Naoe!" he screamed in pleasure as he spurted his essence all over their chests and Naoe's hand.

At the sight of Kagetora coming hard on top of him and screaming his name, Naoe lost all the control he had. He rolled over, pinning the sated boy under him and began pistoning into him. He began to hit the boy's sweet spot with every thrust. Kagetora's whole body shook from a combination of the spasms going through his body after his orgasm and because of the hard cock ramming up into him. He began to get erect again and he looked down in surprise. This was a first for him, normally it would take a few more minutes to get erect again.

Naoe saw the boys reaction and smirked. He brought the boy over the edge again with a smirk on his face, a few pointedly hard thrusts and a song in his heart. Then he came in a powerful stroke, pumping everything he had deep into the boy's tight portal. He slumped on top of Kagetora, not even bothering to pull out.

They laid spooned together as they both tried to catch their breaths. Kagetora wrapped his legs around Naoe and shifted into a more comfortable position under him. Naoe began tracing his jawline with his tongue. Then he reached between then and began stroking Kagetora's cock..

"Naoe?" the boy questioned, then he felt Naoe hardening inside him and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh don't tell me your hard again so soon." he said in surprise.

Naoe laughed wolfishly. "I have four hundred years worth of hard fucking to give you my lord, you definitely wont be sleeping tonight." he said with a smirk.

"Oh shit," Kagetora groaned. "I'm gonna die." he thought to himself.

Naoe began to move, hitting Kagetora's prostate over and over again and Kagetora began to moan with each thrust. Kagetora groaned and flung his head back as Naoe began licking and sucking on his extremely sensitive nipples as he took him.

"Naoe you feel so good." Kagetora moaned as he began lifting his hips to meet each thrust.

Naoe unwrapped the boy's legs from around his hips and moved them up to his shoulder. Then he began to pound into him, over and over, harder and deeper. Kagetora moved his head from side to side on the pillow, drowning in ecstasy. Naoe increased the force of his thrusts and rode him hard and Kagetora began making cute little noises with every hard thrust. They came together , Kagetora gripping the sheets under his hands tightly as he did so.

Naoe then pulled out and cleaned himself up a bit, then he laid next to a panting Kagetora. He poured two glasses of wine a few minutes later and handed one to Kagetora.

"Aren't you gonna tell me that I shouldn't drink at my age?" asked Kagetora, still to languid with pleasure to move.

Naoe laughed. "No, because I'm gonna fuck the alcohol completely out of your system before it can do anything to that tight and beautiful body." he said crudely.

Kagetora rolled his eyes but didnt say anything. Naoe sipped his wine for a bit as he allowed his eyes to roam freely over the boy's naked body. He had already known that Kagetora had firm abs and supple skin. But seeing the entire package in naked abandon was an extreme turn on. He reached over and picked up the handcuffs with a gleeful smile on his face. Then he smirked at Kagetora who was beginning to look a bit worried.

"Lie on your side and put your hands behind you, facing away from me." ordered Naoe.

Kagetora bit his lip nervously but proceeded to do so, turning on his side, facing away from Naoe and exposing his tight, firm and naked ass to Naoe. For a minute Naoe felt like just grabbing him and mounting him again, but he knew that would take the fun out of it. He snapped the handcuffs around Kagetora's wrist and then slid off the bed.

Kagetora turned a bit in order to see what he was doing. Naoe walked over to the closet and opened it. Then he pulled out a secret compartment and took out a medium size golden enladen box and brought it over to the bed.

"Do you like it?" asked Naoe as he noticed Kagetora's gaze.

He placed it on the bed next to Kagetora. "I had it made just for you, for the day when I finally conquered and claimed you my lord." he said seriously.

Kagetora's eyes widened as he noticed that his name was indeed carved delicately into the golden box. He looked up Naoe a bit fearfully and Naoe smiled. Then he opened the box and Kagetora's eyes widened when he saw the assortment of toys , oil, lotions etc. He blinked a couple of times when he saw Naoe take out a solid gold cock ring and began to slide it onto his erection. He shivered at the cold feel of it as it settled at the base of his cock.

"Only the best for you my lord." said Naoe after he had secured it around Kagetora's base, pausing to fondle the boy's erection before releasing it.

Then Naoe went back to his box and pulled out a delicate strip of silk cloth and moved over Kagetora. He tied it around his eyes, causing the boy to gasp and swallow nervously, but he didnt resist. Then he reached for some of his special lubricant and pulled out one of his vibrating phallus's and began to cover it with lubricant.

It was a bit smaller than Naoe's own cock but had rows of rims, increasing in thickness as it got to the top. He got behind Kagetora and laid him onto his back and began to slide it up inside him.

Kagetora felt the cold object slipping up inside him and instantly began to reject it.

"Naoe don't! No! Stop!" Kagetora said fearfully.

Naoe ignored him and continued to slide it up inside him. When it was firmly seated inside the boy, he turned it on and began to watch it work. Kagetora laid completely still for a moment in shock at the strange feeling in his nether regions. Then he began to feel the lubrication on the vibrator heating up, warming his insides as the it moved and he moaned. A long and deep, needy sound. He helplessly spread his thighs as he laid on his back and began moving his body a bit more, desperately trying to create more friction.

"Aaah Naoe!" Kagetora moaned, as he began tightening his inner walls around the object inside him. "Mmmm Naoe!"

Naoe was enjoying the show , but then he decided to have a little fun of his own. He walked over to Kagetora with the can of whipped cream and squeezed some on the tip of the boys erection. Then he leaned down and began to lick it all off, sliding the boys rod deep into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh fuck Naoe!" screamed Kagetora, overcome with pleasure.

Naoe smirked around his erection and was glad that he had sound proofing. He reached down and began to move the vibrator in and out of the boy's portal, assaulting his prostate with it over and over.

Kagetora began thrusting in and out of Naoe's mouth, desperate to cum and cum hard but unable to because of the ring at the base of his cock.

"Naaaaooeee!" Kagetora moaned out. "The ring!...remove it... please!" he begged needily.

Naoe smirked and just applied more suction to the boy's cock , adding a bit of teeth as he did so.

Nnnnnnnnngh!" Kagetora groaned out in frustrated pleasure. "Let me cum Naoe!" he begged.

Naoe just ignored him and continued to fuck him with the vibrator as he sucked on him. He tortured him a bit more, then he released the boy's straining erection and moved away. He reached over into the box and pulled out a small paddle. Then he sat on the side of the bed and placed Kagetora over his lap. He worked him with the vibrator a bit more, then he pulled it out, earning a groan of protest from the boy and began to fondle him. He caressed the boy's ass for a bit then he stopped and reached for the paddle. He held up his hand and brought it down hard unto the boy's naked backside.

"Kyaaaah!"screamed Kagetora as pain shot through him from his ass.

He couldn't believe what Naoe had just done.

"Stop it you asshole!" he yelled angrily as Naoe began to spank him hard.

Naoe added a few more out of spite and then he stopped and began stroking Kagetora's now red and abused ass.

"How dare you tease me this way!" Naoe said to him angrily. "You deny me for four hundred years and actually thought that one single night with you would make up for it?!"

Then he brought the paddle down unto his ass four more times, causing the boy to scream in agony.

"You tease and torment me and play with me like a toy." said Naoe mercilessly. "You make me kneel at your feet and continue to torture me over and over. When you look at me I get so hard I can barely walk. When you touch me fleetingly I'm in heaven, when you smirk at me you make me want to hold you down and fuck you into the ground. How dare you make me ache for you like this!" he told him angrily.

Then he spanked him five more times and then he dropped the paddle. He caressed the bruised cheeks and then he slide the vibrator back into the sobbing boy. He worked him for a few more minutes until the boy regained the aching erection that he had lost during his punishment and then he removed it and put him back on the bed, causing the boy to moan in pain when the cool silk sheets touched his punished flesh.. Naoe removed the handcuffs and cock ring and then settled in between his legs. He slid into the boy under him , until he was all the way in to the hilt. Then he reached up and undid the blind fold. Tearful and angry yellow eyes looked up at him.

"I love you and need you , don't you understand?" Naoe said passionately as he slowly began to move.

"I cant and don't want to live without you anymore." Naoe confessed to the angry boy under him, grinding his hips into him.

The violent glow faded and Kagetora wrapped his arms around Naoe shoulders , silently accepting the vulnerable man above him. Naoe felt safe in his lord's arms and began to thrust into him hard and fast, enjoying the feel of his lord around him. He rode him at a fast pace, giving it to him just the way he knew his lord wanted it.

"Naoe!" Kagetora screamed as he came, his inner walls gripping Naoe firmly , as if afraid to let him go.

Naoe groaned and emptied himself deep inside him, moaning the boy's name as he came. They made love until the early hours of the morning until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. Naoe got up and after taking a shower and making breakfast and leaving a note for the slumbering lord, he took one last look at him before leaving for work.

That morning Chiaki came on Haruie's orders to come and pick up Kagetora. Lord Kagetora had already taken a shower and was eating when he showed up. He had multiple hickies all over his body and his butt was red and bruised as well as the fact that he was limping. He was honestly so exhausted that all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a month. Chiaki wisely didnt say anything for a change and calmly dropped him off at home and then left, calling Haruie to fill her in as soon as the lord had walked off into his house.

Kagetora went home that day and went back to bed. He spent the next two days at home sleeping and dreaming over and over about Naoe taking him. Whenever he was awake he would think about what Naoe had written:

lord Kagetora,

I'm sure that you must be angry about me spanking you, but you have to admit that you did deserve it . I want and need you but I am honestly tired of fighting you and your stubbornness. I love you so much but I'm done chasing after you. Instead , I will wait until you are truly ready to claim the man who has been waiting and aching for you for the last four hundred years. I'm tired of the pain of loving you, although the one night you gave me was pure pleasure. So I will wait patiently and remember how you felt in my arms, how you tasted , how you screamed my name as I took you. You know where to find me if you ever change your mind. You probably wont give in to the love we feel for each other and yes I do know that you love me too. Its amazing what you can learn when you make love to someone isn't it? But still I will continue to wait, and hope and pray and maybe someday you finally claim me the way I want to be claimed. I get it now , I don't want to conquer you I want to hold and be loved completely by you.

Yours as always,

Naoe

Kagetora sighed and went back to sleep. He woke again , in what was becoming an annoying habit all the time these days, aroused and dripping from his wet dream of Naoe taking him. He groaned and hurried to the bathroom.

_**Two weeks later...**_

Naoe came home from work and walked into his bedroom tiredly. He paused and smiled as he saw an annoyed Kagetora sitting on his bed waiting for him..

"Since its not my birthday nor a special holiday of some sort, I'm curious as to why you are here my lord." Naoe said smirking although he already knew.

Kagetora was way too annoyed and horny to even play nice.

"You got what you want you bastard." he snarled. "I'm here, I'm horny, now shut up and fuck me."

Naoe snickered and then went over to him.

"Yes my lord." he said and did as obeyed, always the obedient servant. His last conscious thought for a long time was that he would forever love his birthday as it had given him the one thing he had yearned for for four hundred long and lonely years.

_**Owari**_

_**author's note : **_hello I hope you liked this one. I wrote it months ago but never got around to typing it up. Thank you for reading and please check out my visions of flames stories. Please review so that I know what you think. Thanks again and bye bye.


End file.
